


In Your Eyes

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

Hey so who's your crush?

 

Raphael ok mines Leo and can we do mating season?

 

Yes ok awesome can you start?

 

Sure. 

 

21 year old Sam walked down the night street of New York, a black hoodie covering her head. She was suddenly pulled into an alley by some Purple Dragons. “Well, looky here boys...seems we found a little fun.” “Let go of me!” She jabbed one of them in the stomach and was about to run when another grabbed her. She was suddenly dropped to the ground, and felt a hand pick her up off the ground.

 

please do Leo's part 

 

Clara was walking home from the movies late one night and she looked up at the night sky and smiled.

 

Raph picked up Sam off of the ground after beating up all the purple dragons that were after her.  
“Are you alright baby?” he practically purred his voice dropping two octaves because of his mating season.

 

Leonardo was perched on the roof of an apartment complex, going out for his nightly run. His head suddenly throbbed and he felt warm as he caught scent of a woman. He looked down. He saw a girl, a beautiful one at that. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for taking care of them.” She brushed some dirt off her hoodie, some of her red and black hair peeking out from under the hood.

 

Clara continued walking back home and didn't notice Leo was following her.

 

Raph nodded and breathed in her scent licking her neck nipping and sucking on her skin leaving hickies.

 

Leo pulled up his hood, walking down the street just a distance behind her so he wouldn’t be spotted. Mating season was happening at the time and he wanted her...she was breathtaking.

 

She gasped softly as her rescuer began to nip and suck on her skin, it felt amazing and was turning her on a bit.

 

Clara sensed someone was behind her and she started running.

 

Raph took her hoodie off and started nipping and sucking the skin on her shoulders.

 

He climbed a ladder that led to the roof and followed her along the rooftops

 

“D-Do you want to go someplace more...c-comfortable..?” 

 

Clara ran inside her home and locked all the doors and windows.

 

Raph nodded picking her up taking her back to the lair.

 

He quietly climbed down the staircase and sat on the ledge next to her so he wouldn’t be seen but so he could watch her.

 

Sam was quickly picked up and down a manhole. Some time later, she was in what seemed to be his home.

 

Clara got naked and went into her bathroom to take a shower.

 

Raph laid her down on his bed as he got on top of her and he sucked on a nipple kneading the other.

 

Leo watched, definitely getting turned on. She was gorgeous…

 

Sam moaned softly as he sucked her nipple and played with the other.

 

Clara then started washing her body and her hair.

 

Raph switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.

 

He slowly slid his hand into his shell to play with himself.

 

“I-I forgot to...mmmn...a-ask for your name…”

 

Clara then rinsed herself off and got out drying herself off.

 

“The name’s Raph baby,” Raph said as he sucked on her clit rubbing it.

 

Leo hid himself from view, trying not to groan as he saw her dripping wet, naked body.

 

“R-Raph…! Ah!” She moaned loud as he began to suck on her clit, her body arching upward.

 

Clara noticed someone was there so she quickly grabbed a knife from her kitchen drawer.

 

Raph smirked as he fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.

 

Leo slowly slid out from view, hiding his erection beforehand. “Easy, I’m not here to hurt you.”

 

“Oh fuck…” She moaned out, rolling her hips toward his fingers.

 

Clara glared at him pointing the knife at him.  
“Yeah right. You wanna rape me don't you?”

 

Raph smirked and groaned at her noises she was making as he rubbed along her inner walls.

 

“Not at all. I have standards, not like some of the creeps out here. I just want to get to know you.”

 

If he kept this up, Sam figured she wasn’t going to last much longer. 

 

Clara still looked at him still suspicious of him.  
“You wanna get to know my body. Now get out.”

 

Raph massaged her g spot curling his fingers around her core as he scissored it.

 

“I want to get to know you, not your body.” He followed the codes of Bushido, and even though his mind was telling her to pin her against the bed and fuck her senseless; he wanted to know more about her. “Honest.” He held up both hands to show no fingers crossed.

 

Sam clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming as his fingers found her g spot. This guy was a fucking sex expert. 

 

Clara sighed.  
“If that's true then how come you were playing with yourself and groaning?”

 

Raph then took his fingers out coated with her juices as he sucked them clean then slowly entered her without warning.

 

“I kind of got carried away with how beautiful you are…” He admitted with a blush.

 

She groaned again, this one a kind of pained groan as she was stretched. He was definitely was a lot bigger and thicker than her ex boyfriend.

 

Clara’s eyes widened and she blushed beet red.  
“J-just to let you know I’m a virgin.”

 

Raph stroked her cheek kissing her passionately as he increased his pace going deeper into her.

 

“Is it ok if I come in then?”

 

She kissed back, the pain soon dissolving into pleasure as she adjusted to his size. She broke the kiss to moan softly.

 

Clara nodded but hesitated as she got dressed after she walked into her room.  
“I'm Clara you?”

 

Raph grunted as he slammed and rammed into her harder and faster feeling her walls clench around him.

 

“Leonardo.” He said after he came through the window. She was even more beautiful up close.

 

Her legs instinctively wrapped around him as his pace picked up, heightening her pleasure until her body stilled and arched into his as she climaxed hard. It had a long time since she had orgasmed as hard as she did now.

 

Clara looked into his masked eyes.  
“I know you're on your mating season. If you want I'll let you have sex with me.”

 

Raph then reached his peak orgasming into her filling her up with his seed pulling out panting next to her.

 

“A-Are you sure?”

 

“W-Wow...that was...incredible..” She managed to gasp out in between pants. Her whole body glistened with sweat.

 

Clara nodded blushing as she took off her clothes leaving her naked in front of him.

 

Raph smirked proudly and nodded in agreement.  
“That was sexy fun and awesome!” he said to her happily.

 

He slowly pulled off his clothes, nervous about how she would feel when she saw the real him.

 

She turned to face him. “Have you ever done this before?”

 

Clara didn't scream or run away. Instead she just smiled at him.  
“You're sexy and hot!”

 

Raph surprisingly shook his head no and he stroked her cheeks looking into her eyes.  
“This was my first time.”

 

He smiled and blushed softly, taking her hand and guiding her to the bed.

 

“Well you were amazing for it being your first time.” She said, her green eyes glimmering.

 

Clara blushed as she laid down on her bed waiting for him to get on top of her.

 

“Why thank you baby,” Raph purred as he nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent.

 

He slowly climbed on top of her, leaning down to kiss her slowly.

 

“You’re welcome.” His breath against her neck made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

 

Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him back gladly and rubbed his plastron.

 

Raph then put his face into the crook of her neck and drifted off to sleep.

 

Leo groaned as her hand met his plastron, bringing him to an erection again.

 

Sam fell asleep against him as well, the sound of the subway cars running over the roof.

 

Clara deepened the kiss as she ran her hands lower rubbing his inner thighs.

 

Let's stop here for tonight. See you tomorrow 

 

See you tomorrow (: hey it's your turn 

 

He groaned, running his hands up slowly and removing her shirt.

 

Clara was naked underneath as she didn't wear bras. She gasped.

 

It's not morning yet we’ll do their parts after they are done having sex 

 

Ah ok

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. I’m just embarrassed.”

 

“Don’t be, you’re beautiful.” He said before he latched his mouth onto one of her nipples and kneading the other.

 

Clara moaned arching her back.

 

He switched to the other, his other hand reaching into her pants to rub her womanhood. 

 

Clara mewled shuddering in delight.

 

He released her nipple and began to pull off her pants slowly.

 

Clara blushed looking up at him as he did that.

He smiled at her, tossing her pants to the side. His erection pressed painfully against him as he saw her womanhood. He leaned down, slowly licking up her cunt.

 

Clara whimpered in pleasure gripping her sheets as a chill went down her spine.

 

He continued, slowly easing in two fingers. She was hot, wet, and like a vice grip inside her pussy.

 

Clara screamed in pleasure as her tight virgin walls clenched around his fingers.

 

Oh holy shit He thought as he began to pump his fingers in and out while tonguing her clit.

 

“Ahh Leo!” Clara moaned out as she gripped his shoulders.

 

Clara’s grip on her shoulders began to turn him on even more. He reached down and pulled his erection out and removed his fingers, slowly pushing into her.

 

Clara moaned in pain as she started to cry tears pouring down her cheeks.

 

He stopped, remaining absolutely still. He reached down and brushed the tears away with his hands.

 

Clara soon started moaning in pleasure and stopped crying arching her back.

 

He began to thrust, moaning softly as he did. She felt so tight around him.

 

Clara moaned shivering in pleasure gripping his shoulders.

 

Going to sleep. See you tomorrow 

 

Leo began to thrust faster and harder, getting close to the tipping point.

 

See you tomorrow

 

Clara moaned scratching his shoulders wrapping her legs around his waist.

 

Leo moaned and thrusted faster, Clara’s fingers into his shoulder heightened his pleasure.

 

Clara arched her back her body shuddering in delight moaning.

 

“Oh shell, Clara...you’re so tight!”

 

Clara mewled and came all around him orgasming.

 

He thrusted a few more times before he orgasmed as well.

 

Clara panted and she looked up at him nuzzling him. Hey 

 

Hi. Leo smiled and kissed her cheek.

 

Clara snuggled against him and pulled him out of her and she drifted off to sleep.

 

Leo held her close and fell asleep next to her.

 

The next morning Clara woke up and yawned.

 

Raph woke up and nuzzled her awake rubbing her hip.

 

Leo had to leave but he left a note for her. Dear Clara, I unfortunately had to leave before the sun rose, but I will be back tonight. Leonardo

 

Sam woke with a “Hmm?” blinking.

 

Clara got up got dressed and went to go make breakfast.

 

“Morning baby,” Raph cooed to her kissing her lips softly.

 

Leonardo went back to the lair, thinking of Clara.

 

“Morning.” She smiled and kissed back softly.

 

Clara after she had breakfast went out to search for him.

 

Raph got up and stretched.  
“Would you like some breakfast sweetheart?” he asked her.

 

Leo headed to his room. He hated leaving Clara by herself...night was going to take forever to come.

 

“Yes please, Raph.”

 

Clara was soon being chased by purple dragons and she hid in the sewers soon finding the lair.

 

Raph nodded as he walked into the kitchen got some frying pans and made bacon and eggs.

 

Leo heard someone coming and was surprised to see Clara. 

 

“Hey Leo. Fancy meeting you here.”

 

Raph put the food on plates and told Sam it was ready.

 

“How did you find me?”

 

“Thanks.” She took the plate.

 

“i found you completely by chance. I was mbeing chased by purple dragons.”

 

Raph sat down and started eating his food looking at her and smiled at her.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

She smiled at him as she ate. “This is amazing.”

 

Back ok 

 

Clara nodded still a little bit shaken up.

 

“Thanks darlin,” Raph said purring to her.

 

Hey can Leo call Clara endearments? Sure

 

“Come in, love.” He put his arm around her and brought her inside.

 

Clara blushed and clung onto him.

 

Raph soon finished eating and washed their dishes.

 

He hugged her close and brought her to his room. “Do you want any clothes, love?”

 

Sam helped him with the dishes. 

 

Clara shook her head no and kissed him.

 

Raph then dried the dishes.

 

He kissed back, holding her close.

 

“So is it just you who lives here?”

 

Clara deepened the kiss rubbing his shoulders.

 

“No me and my three brothers and our dad live here.”

 

He wrapped his arms tight around her and kissed her deeply.

 

“Do they know I’m here?”

 

Clara started moaning into the kiss and rubbed his crotch.

 

Raph shook his head no and kissed her neck.

 

He broke the kiss and moaned.

 

She gasped softly as he kissed her neck.

 

Clara smiled at him and laid down on his bed.  
“Do you want me right now?”

 

Raph smirked against her skin as he nipped her ear.

 

“Y-Yes…”

 

“S-Should we go...t-to your room?”

 

Clara blushed and took off her clothes.

 

Raph picked her up and nodded taking her to his room.

 

He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

 

She held onto him as he carried her.

 

Clara kissed him back stroking his cheeks.

 

Raph laid her down gently on his bed and sucked on her earlobe.

 

His body trembled in pleasure.

 

She moaned and slid his hand down his stomach.

 

Clara kissed him roughly.

 

Raph churred and he licked her neck.

 

His hands ran up her thighs, as he kissed her.

 

She made a sound mixed with a moan and a gasp.

 

Clara sucked on his tongue french kissing him moaning.

 

Raph licked her ears then groped her boobs roughly.

 

His tongue tangled with hers and his hand reached her womanhood.

 

She moaned louder.

 

Clara squeaked as she played with his tongue.

 

Raph went down and groped her butt cheeks squeezing them.

 

His thumb circled her clit.

 

She moaned loudly.

 

Clara mewled and wrestled with his tongue.

 

Raph sucked on her clit rubbing it.

 

He thrusted two fingers in.

 

Sam moaned, her body arching upward.

 

Clara whimpered in pleasure arching her back.

 

Raph parted her labia then fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.

 

Let’s rp some more later bye   
Bye

 

“Yes, that’s right love, let me hear you…”

 

Sam began to grip the sheets as the intense pleasure surged through her. “Oh fuck Raph!”

 

Clara moaned a little louder as she clenched his sheets.

 

Raph smirked rubbing along her lining then went deeper inside her.

 

Hello?

 

He thrusted faster, panting hard.

 

She whimpered in pleasure as she rocked her hips.

 

Clara mewled as she grinded against his fingers inside her.

 

Raph curled them around her core then massaged her g spot with them.

 

Leo removed his fingers and slid in slowly.

 

Sam squealed in pleasure.

 

Clara screamed his name and arched her back.

 

Raph then licked his fingers clean and rammed inside her.

 

Leo groaned and began thrust hard.

 

Sam squealed loudly as he entered her. Sorry am multitasking thought so 

 

Clara gripped his shoulders moaning.

 

Raph slammed into her thrusting faster into her.

 

Leo began to kiss her neck, nibbling her earlobe.

 

“Oh god Raph, yes!”

 

Clara shivered in pleasure and moaned scratching his shoulders.

 

Raph growled as he groped her boobs bucking into her.

 

Leo moaned as her fingers dug into his shoulders, heightening his pleasure even more.

 

Sam moaned as Raph began to grope her boobs, making her even more wet.

 

Clara whimpered in pleasure arching her back.

 

Raph reached her g spot pounding into it. Brb getting dinner ok

 

Leo reached down and began to rub her clit as he thrusted in her.

 

Sam dug her nails into his shoulder as he hit her gspot repeatedly.

 

Clara screamed in pleasure then came all around his dick.

 

Raph then orgasmed shooting his seed into her grunting.

 

Leo thrusted a couple more times before he came.

 

Sam lasted a few more thrusts before she came.

 

Clara moaned as he was still inside her.

 

Raph moaned then pulled out of her panting.

 

His body trembled as his orgasm surged through.

 

Sam had to take a few breaths before she could talk. “Holy fuck…”

 

Clara pulled him out of her as she panted.

 

Raph wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him purring into her ear.

 

Leo pulled her to his chest.

 

“That was incredible, Raph.”

 

Clara squeaked then blushed looking up into his masked eyes.

 

Raph smirked looking down at her rubbing her stomach.  
“Yeah it was baby and I hope you're pregnant.”

 

“Would you ever consider carrying my child?”

 

“Hope so.”

 

Clara’s eyes widened and she smiled nodding.

 

Raph then continued rubbing her stomach nuzzling her neck churring. Gotta go let's rp some more later

 

He smiled and kissed her cheeks.

 

She smiled and hugged him close. Ok bye

 

Clara blushed and giggled. She fell asleep.

 

Raph put his face into the crook of her neck and fell asleep.

 

Leo fell asleep as well. 

 

Sam fell asleep next to him, holding his hand.

 

The next morning Clara woke up in Leo’s bed.

 

Raph woke up and nuzzled her awake yawning and stretching.

 

Leo was in the dojo, training.

 

Sam groaned in her sleep. “Five more minutes…”

 

Clara got up got dressed and walked into the dojo watching Leo.

 

Raph closed his eyes and fell back asleep for five more minutes.

 

Leo began to use his katanas on battle dummies, hitting all of them with solid precision.

 

Sam woke later, her hair a mess. 

 

Clara silently watched Leo do his training.

 

Raph woke up again and got up going to take a shower.

 

Going to sleep. See you tomorrow

 

Leo took a break and saw Clara sitting there. He smiled and walked over to her.

 

Sam grabbed a brush to fix her hair. 

 

Clara smiled and looked up at him.

 

Raph washed all over his body.

 

“What did you think?”

 

Sam decided to strip her clothes and snuck into the shower.

 

“You were great Leo!”

 

Raph rinsed off his body then smirked when he saw his mate.

 

“Thanks. Do you want to learn a few moves?”

 

“Hey.” Sam smiled and shot Raph a wink.

 

Clara shook her head no.

 

Raph purred when he saw her.

 

“Okay, that’s fine. I just have one last thing to do.” 

 

She grinned and stepped closer to him.

 

Clara nodded and sat down waiting for him to finish.

 

Raph smirked as he showed off his guns to her.

 

He did kicks and punches to the dummy, also practicing pressure points.

 

She smirked and kissed him.

 

Clara just watched him and smiled.

 

Raph churred kissing her back deepening the kiss.

 

Once he was done, he sat next to her and kissed her cheek.

 

Sam moaned as the kiss deepened.

 

Clara blushed and turned to look at him.

 

Raph chirped kissing her roughly.

 

Leo was wiping off the sweat with a towel.

 

Her hands traveled down his plastron.

 

Clara blushed beet red thinking dirty thoughts.

 

Raph growled as his erection poked through his slit.

 

“What are you thinking about, love?” He asked with a grin.

 

Her hand reached down and brought his cock out.

 

Clara blushed still.  
“Y-you and I having sex,” she stuttered nervously.

 

Raph groaned as he wanted to be inside her as his dick throbbed.

 

“Here in the dojo?”

 

Sam sank down to her knees, slowly licking the length

 

Clara nodded and she looked up at him timidly.

 

Raph grunted in pleasure holding onto her head.

 

“Consider it done.” He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

 

Sam groaned and put the tip in her mouth.

 

Clara moaned kissing him back deepening the kiss.

 

Raph growled and pushed his dick deeper into her mouth.

 

He laid her down and began to kiss her neck.

 

Sam moaned as she began to suck hard.

 

Clara mewled shuddering in delight.

 

Raph churred loudly as he came into her mouth.

 

He pulled off her shirt, began to kiss down her chest.

 

She swallowed, pulling away to inhale.

 

“Ahh Leo god!” Clara whimpered holding onto him.

 

Raph panted as his eyes glazed over with lust.

 

He grinned pulling off her pants and panties and began to devour her cunt.

 

Clara moaned loudly arching her back.

 

Raph leaned down into her neck inhaling her scent.

 

Sam could feel his breath against her neck and it made her shiver 

 

Leo throbbed at her moans, he loved hearing Clara moan like that.

 

Clara rubbed his shoulders shivering in pleasure.

 

Raph licked her neck tasting her skin as he then nipped and nibbled it.

 

Leo groaned, thrusting his tongue in.

 

“Mmn…Raph…” She felt a pleasurable shiver go down her spine.

 

Clara moaned and mewled laying down on the dojo floor.

 

Raph smirked against her skin as he traveled down nipping and sucking her shoulders.

 

Leo pulled away, crawling up to kiss her fiercely.

 

Sam groaned as he nipped her shoulders.

 

Clara kissed him back with passion.

 

Raph churred and he sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.

 

His hand reached down to pull out and stroke his erection.

 

Sam nearly screamed as he sucked and pinched her nipples

 

Clara pushed him inside her as she whimpered.

 

Raph switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

Sam arched her chest upward.

 

Clara shook her head no.

 

Raph then sucked on her clit rubbing it.

 

“Ok good.” He pushed in more.

 

Sam moaned loudly, her hands holding his head.

 

Clara moaned loudly arching her back.

 

Raph fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.

 

He began to thrust fast.

 

“Ah! Oh god Raph!”

 

Clara mewled softly gripping his shoulders.

 

Raph smirked rubbing along her lining then massaged her g spot.

 

He leaned down and kissed and sucked her neck.

 

Sam whimpered in pleasure, her hips rolling toward his hand.

 

Clara groaned scratching his shoulders.

 

Raph them slammed inside her really hard and fast.

 

He moaned against her neck as she scratched his shoulders.

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

Clara arched her back wrapping her legs around his waist.

 

Raph then went deeper and faster into her increasing his pace.

 

Sam moaned louder, wrapping her legs around his shell.

 

Leo moaned, thrusting harder and faster.

 

Clara screamed his name shuddering in delight.

 

Raph gripped her hips bucking into her grinding against her.

 

“Moan my name, love…”

 

Her body stilled as she came and moaned his name loudly.

 

“Ahh Leo!” Clara moaned loudly as she orgasmed all around his dick.

 

Raph came inside her filling her up with his seed pulling out panting.

 

Sam gasped and panted.

 

He thrusted a few more times and came hard.

 

Clara panted blushing as she cuddled against him.

 

Raph shut the water off and got out drying himself off handing her a towel.

 

He pulled her close. 

 

“Thanks.” She took the towel and dried herself off.

 

Clara got up and walked to his room laying down on his bed.

 

Raph nodded as he put his gear back on and walked to his room.

 

Leo decided to let her sleep before heading to the shower.

 

Sam got out and put on her clothes.

 

Can we stop for right now? Let's rp some more later. Sure

 

Raph laid down on his bed and fell asleep under his covers.

 

Sam was about to join him when her cell phone rang. “Hello?...Dad I’m fine...why?...Dad what’s going on?...Oh god….is she okay?...”

 

Raph woke up to hear her distressed on her phone and he walked over to her.

 

“...oh god...o-okay...bye…” She hung up, sensing Raph coming to her. 

 

“Is everything alright baby? What's wrong?” Raph asked her worriedly.

 

She took a minute to try and control herself before telling him. “...I-I just found out...t-that one of my friends...w-was is a car accident…”

 

Raph's eyes widened and he pulled her close and tightly to him hugging her fiercely wiping away her tears.

 

“S-She didn’t make it…” She held onto Raph tightly, crying into his chest.

 

Raph didn't say anything. Instead he just let her cry as he held her in his arms rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

 

She stayed like for a good while, until finally she couldn’t cry anymore.

 

Raph looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her passionately.  
“I love you sweetheart and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I’ll never leave you ever.”

 

“Damn it Raph, you’re making me cry again..” She said, wiping her cheeks as his words touched her heart.

 

Raph smiled genuinely at her wiping away her tears again as he rocked her in his arms back and forth.

 

“I love you too...I feel safe with you...and you make me feel like I can be myself around you…”

 

“As how you should be because I wouldn't ask for anything else other than you being yourself,” Raph said stroking her cheek.

 

She eventually fell asleep against him.

 

Raph picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed laying her down pulling the covers over her as he got in next to her.

 

Leo came out of the shower and headed back to his room.

 

Clara soon woke up with tired eyes looking up at him. Suddenly she ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

 

“Clara? Are you okay?” He followed after her, concerned.

 

“No I don't feel so good Leo,” Clara mumbled as she threw up again.

 

“Do you feel hot? Are you sick?”

 

“Leo I never get sick. This may sound weird and impossible but I think I’m pregnant.”

 

“Pregnant?”

 

Clara nodded groggily looking up at him.

 

“Do you want to take a test, just to make sure?”

 

“Sure,” Clara said trying to stand up and sat on the toilet.

 

“I’ll be right back.” He went to go get Donatello. 

 

Clara just sat there and waited for them.

 

He came back with Don. “Clara, this is my brother Donatello. Don, this is Clara.” “Nice to meet you.”

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you Donnie. I’m Leo's girlfriend.”

 

Don smiled at the fact his brother had a girlfriend. “So Leo says you might be pregnant?”

 

Clara nodded looking up at the two of them.

 

“Okay, I’m going to run a blood test to see if you are. Are you nervous about needles?”

 

“No not at all,” Clara said smiling up at him.

 

“Okay, good. If you wouldn’t mind, hold out your arm for me so I can draw the blood.” He pulled a syringe to extract the blood.

 

Clara did just that and held out her arm for him.

 

“This may hurt a bit.” He slowly injected the needle and drew back the syringe and drew out some blood. Slowly he pulled it back out, and covered the spot with a bandage. “I’ll go run the test, I should get the results in a few minutes.”

 

Clara nodded and looked up at Leo. She wanted to lay back in his bed.

 

“Do you want to lay back down?”

 

Clara nodded her stomach still feeling queasy.

 

He picked her up and carried her back to his room and laid her on the bed. “Clara, can I ask you something?”

 

Clara smiled and nodded staring up at him.

 

“What if the result is positive? Would you want to start a family together?”

 

Clara grabbed ahold of his hand and squeezed it nodding happily.

 

Leo smiled and kissed her deeply. Don came back. “Well Clara, you’re six days pregnant. Congratulations!”

 

Clara smiled happily and hugged Leo tightly to her.

 

Leo hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek.

 

Clara yawned and fell back asleep snuggling against him.

 

Leo held her close to him as he slept. Oops it's ok 

 

Sam woke the next morning with a huge headache and nausea and headed for the bathroom.

 

Leo woke the next morning and kissed Clara softly.

 

Hey can we rp some more tomorrow? Sure ok thanks bye bye

 

Clara woke up kissing Leo back deepening it.

 

Raph woke up and followed after her rubbing her back.

 

She vomited in the toiltoiley, Raph’s hand celt comforting.

 

He smiled and continued.

 

Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him roughly.

 

Raph continued rubbing her back softly.

 

Leo groaned kissing down her neck.

 

Sam flushed the bile down, leaning up.

 

Clara moaned softly blushing.

 

Raph picked her up taking her back to his room.

 

Leo stopped at her collarbone.

 

Sam leaned against him. “I-I think I might be pregnant…”

 

“Why'd you stop Leo?” Clara asked him.

 

Raph smiled at her hugging her tightly to him in his arms.  
“That's wonderful baby!” 

 

“Just wanted to see what you’d do if I did.”

 

She hugged him, glad he was happy.

 

Clara nodded wanting him to continue rubbing his plastron.

 

Raph laid her down on his bed so that way she could get some rest.

 

He began to kiss and suck her breasts.

 

Sam fell back asleep on his bed, exhausted.

 

Clara mewled holding his head closer to her chest.

 

Raph fell back asleep next to her wrapping an arm around her.

 

Leo licked and sucked her nipples.

 

Sam woke later, and got up to look for something to drink.

 

Clara moaned rubbing his scalp.

 

Raph woke up too and went to the dojo to train by himself. 

 

Leo groaned and kissed down her stomach slowly.

 

Sam was heading back when she spotted Raph in the dojo.

 

Clara moaned shuddering in delight.

 

Raph did his katas then practiced punching his punching dummy.

 

Leo reached her hips and kissed her hipbone.

 

Sam sat and watched him kick.

 

Clara moaned and mewled arching her back.

 

Raph turned and smiled at her as he kicked and punched the dummy. 

 

Leo began to kiss to her cunt.

 

Sam smiled as she watched him.

 

Clara whimpered in pleasure arching her back.

 

Raph then went to go take a shower wiping the sweat off of him.

 

Sam pulled out her phone. She got a text from her dad saying that the man who caused the accident had died in the hospital. She felt anger boil within her; her friend was dead and now she would no justice for her death. She headed to the punching bag and began to punch it repeatedly, not caring about her exposed knuckles.

 

He pulled away once he got closer and came back to her mouth, kissing her deeply.

 

Clara gladly kissed him back deepening the kiss kissing him roughly.

 

Raph turned to look over at her and walked over to her stopping her.  
“What're you doing baby? You're gonna hurt your knuckles!”

 

He flipped her over as they kissed so Clara was on top.

 

“I don’t care.” She muttered, still punching.

 

Clara put her hands on his plastron for support and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

 

Raph sighed and hugged her from behind making her stop as he hugged her tightly to him.  
“What's wrong? You can tell me anything.”

 

He groaned and kissed her hard. 

 

She stopped, her body shaking. “...I-I just found out...the man who caused the accident died...my friend is dead because of him...now she won’t get any justice because he’s dead…”

 

Clara started to moan as she French kissed him sucking on his tongue.

 

Raph buried his face in the crook of her neck rubbing her hips.  
“It's going to be ok. I’m here for you and I know nothing will change what happened to your friend but sometimes these things just happen that can't be controlled.”

 

He moaned as she sucked his tongue, strangely it was rather erotic.

 

“That’s what everyone says and I’m tired of hearing that!” She broke free from his grip and  
began to punch again, tears streaming down. “No one knows what I went through! They say they’re sorry just because they pity! I don’t want their pity! I just want Kayla back!!” Her knuckles began to bleed.

 

Omfg my name is Kayla XD 

 

Clara wrestled with his tongue playing with it stroking his biceps.

 

Raph sighed and let her be alone as he went to go take a shower.

 

Leo shuddered in pleasure, his hands gripping her butt.

 

She gave one last punch and headed to their room, sinking against the wall and sobbing.

 

Clara squeaked into the kiss and moaned.

 

Raph washed his body then rinsed himself off then got out drying himself off.

 

He smirked at her kiss, it was cute. He slapped her butt to see what she’d do. 

 

She could hear his footsteps come in, then feeling his hand grasp her’s.

 

Clara squeaked again and gasped blushing beet red.

 

Raph squeezed her hand and looked down deeply into her eyes.  
“Are you alright?”

 

He grinned, doing it again. God, she was adorable right now.

 

She shook her head, squeezing his hand tight to let him know she didn’t want him to leave.

 

Clara moaned and mewled blushing an even deeper shade of red.

 

Raph stroked her cheek with his other hand kissing it.  
“You'll never lose me. I’ll always be here with you.”

 

“Gosh, you’re so fucking cute right now.”

 

“I-I know…”

 

Clara blushed a light shade of pink.  
“R-really?”

 

Raph sat down on the ground pulling her onto his lap rocking her back and forth.

 

“Absolutely.” 

 

She clung tight to Raph, sobbing into his shoulder.

 

Clara then entered his dick inside her as she straddled him.

 

Raph rubbed her back comfortingly as best as he could letting her cry.

 

Leo moaned at the new position.

 

“I miss her Raph...I miss her so fucking much…”

 

Clara gripped his plastron as she rode him cowgirl style.

 

“I know baby I know. She'll always be in your heart and you'll always have the memories of her with you.”

 

“Oh yes…” His hands gripped her hips as she rode him.

 

She nodded against his shoulder.

 

Clara smirked as she grinded against him.

 

Raph kissed her all over her face then kissed her lips softly.

 

“Oh gosh yes…”

 

Sam smiled sadly as his lips kissed her face and then lips, kissing back softly.

 

Clara released all around him as she moaned reaching her climax.

 

Raph then got up with her in his arms carrying her to the bathroom and cleaned up her scrapes and cuts putting gauze on her fists. Brb

 

He gave a couple thrusts before he came.

 

Sam watched him wrap her wrists up. Okm back

 

Clara moaned then got off of him panting.

 

Raph then carried her back to his room.  
“Do you want anything to eat?” he asked her.

 

Hey let's rp some more later ok

 

“That was amazing…”

 

Sam shook her head.

 

Clara nodded nuzzling his neck.

 

Raph nodded and went to go make himself lunch.

 

Leo smiled and sat up. “Hungry?”

 

Sam watched him leave, sitting on his bed. 

 

Clara nodded smiling back at him.

 

Raph then sat at the table eating his sandwich. He ate then put the finished plate aside.

 

“I’ll be right back.” He headed to the kitchen and saw Raph at the table. “Hey.”

 

Sam fell asleep while she waited.

 

Clara waited for Leo and laid down on his bed still naked.

 

“Hey fearless. How’s your mate doing?” Raph asked him.

 

“Good. Yours?”

Sam awoke as another wave of nausea came over her.

 

Clara stared up at the ceiling.

 

“She's doing just fine,” Raph said to him.

 

“That’s good. Is she pregnant?” He asked as he started to make sandwiches for her and him.

 

Sam threw open the lid and hurled.

 

Clara continued to wait.

 

“Yeah she is pregnant. Is your mate pregnant too?”

 

“She is. See you later.” He headed back to his room.

 

Sam flushed the toilet, heading back to the room.

 

Clara smiled when she saw Leo.

 

Raph went back to his room.

 

He smiled and handed her the plate.

 

Sam crawled back onto the bed, soon feeling it dip as Raph climbed in.

 

Clara started eating the food.

 

Raph pulled her close to him.

 

Leo ate his sandwich.

 

Sam snuggled into him.

 

Clara ate her sandwich and chips that were on the plate.

 

Raph breathed in her scent then put his face into her neck nuzzling it. I’m here

 

Leo smiled at her. “Is it good?”

 

Sam smiled as she felt his face on her neck.

 

Clara nodded as she soon finished eating her food.

 

Raph then licked her neck loving the taste of her skin.

 

Leo picked up her plate and set it on top of his.

 

Sam moaned softly as his tongue licked her neck.

 

Clara then sat on his lap and snuggled against him.

 

Raph smirked then licked her jaw, chin, lips and cheek.

 

Leo smiled and kissed her head.

 

Sam groaned, grasping the sheet.

 

Clara giggled then kissed his lips passionately.

 

Raph kissed her lips with desire and lust.

 

He smiled and kissed back.

 

Sam kissed back, grinding her hips against his leg.

 

Clara deepened the kiss rubbing his biceps.

 

Raph deepened the kiss then kissed her roughly.

 

Leo groaned and pulled her fully into his lap.

 

Sam moaned, wanting more.

 

Clara kissed him roughly biting his bottom lip.

 

Raph bit and sucked on her lower lip demanding entrance.

 

Leo groaned, opening his mouth a bit more.

 

Sam opened her mouth more.

 

Clara slipped her tongue inside his mouth sucking on his.

 

Raph slid his tongue into her mouth playing with hers sucking on her wet muscle.

 

Leo groaned as Clara sucked his tongue.

 

Sam groaned, reaching down his plastron.

 

Clara wrestled with his tongue for dominance.

 

Raph wrestled with her tongue showing that he was being dominant.

 

Leo did the same, winning in the end.

 

Sam removed her hand.

 

Clara pouted and sighed as she lost.

 

Raph came out on top winning as he pulled away from her lips.

 

Leo smiled and pulled away, reaching down to remove her shirt.

 

Sam took a breath as he pulled away.

 

Clara gasped when she felt her top half was now bare.

 

Raph took her clothes off wanting her naked then went to her neck and bit and sucked on her neck.

 

Leo began to bite and suck her neck.

 

Sam groaned as he sucked and bit, not caring if he left a mark.

 

Clara started to moan softly gripping his shoulders.

 

Raph went lower planting kisses and hickeys on her shoulders.

 

Leo dug his teeth in softly, determined to make a mark.

 

Sam groaned as he left marks on her shoulders.

 

Clara moaned a little bit louder.

 

Raph took a nipple into his mouth sucking on it tweaking the other.

 

She arched her chest up and moaned.

 

He pulled away, satisfied to see a reddish purple mark.

 

Clara moaned and mewled.

 

Raph switched nipples giving the other one attention now.

 

He grinned, moving to her chest.

 

Sam gave a sharp gasp, her breasts were sensitive now that she was pregnant.

 

Clara squeaked and whimpered in pleasure.

 

Raph then put his lips on her stomach sucking on her skin.

 

Leo began to twirl his tongue around one nipple and tweaked the other.

 

Sam moaned as his lips kissed her stomach.

 

Clara moaned softly holding his head closer to her chest.

 

Raph sucked on her flower rubbing it with his thumb.

 

Leo groaned, sucking hard.

 

“Oh god, Raph…” She moaned, holding his head closer.

 

Clara gasped and whimpered softly.  
“Ahh Leo!”

 

Raph parted her labia with his index finger and slid two fingers inside her pumping them in and out of her.

 

Leo switched and did the same to the other.

 

“Ahh! Oh fuck Raph!” 

 

Clara arched her back groaning.

 

Raph smirked as he curled them along her folds.

 

Leo pulled away ever so slowly and reached down to remove her pants.

 

Sam whimpered, arching her hips up.

 

Clara helped him and slid off her boxers as well.

 

Raph then massaged her ruby scissoring it with his two digits inside her.

 

Leo tossed them to the side, reaching down to her pussy.

 

Sam whimpered and groaned as the intense pleasure surged through her.

 

Clara waited with anticipation.

 

Raph then took out his fingers and slid his dick out of the slit and rammed into her.

 

Hey let's stop for right now and rp some more later ok

 

He slowly slid his fingers in.

 

Sam groaned and bucked her hips.

 

Clara moaned arching her back.

 

Raph slammed deeper and faster and harder into her.

 

Leo smirked and thrusted his fingers slowly.

 

Sam moaned as he thrusted.

 

Clara mewled at his teasing.

 

Raph gripped her hips bucking into her.

 

He grinned, curling his fingers.

 

Sam whimpered in pleasure, the extra hormones making her sensitive.

 

Clara groaned arching her back.

 

Raph hit her core pounding into her hidden ruby.

 

He thrusted them slowly.

 

Sam groaned and moaned, rolling her hips.

 

Clara moaned shuddering in delight.

 

Raph hit it again wanting her to cum.

 

He removed his fingers ever so slowly.

 

Sam yelped in pleasure.

 

Clara mewled.

 

Raph came inside her pulling out panting.

 

He pulled her up a bit and slowly inserted his cock.

 

Sam came before he did, her nails scratching his shoulders.

 

Clara moaned arching her back.

 

Raph nuzzled her neck chirping as he held her close to him.

 

He held her hips as he lifted and thrusted again, moaning into her shoulder.

 

Sam smiled and fell asleep next to him.

 

Clara whimpered gripping his plastron.

 

Raph closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

 

Leo thrusted faster, nipping her collarbone.

 

Clara moaned and grinded against him.

 

Leo groaned as he felt her grind against his cock.

 

Clara reached her peak and orgasmed on his dick.

 

Leo gave a couple thrusts before cumming with a loud groan.

 

Clara mewled loudly then panted as she felt his seeds inside her.

 

Leo groaned, sliding out of her slowly.

 

Clara collapsed next to him and panted.

 

Leo smiled and laid with her, pulling the blanket over them.

 

Clara closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep snuggling against him for warmth.

 

Let's rp some more later ok

 

A few months later

 

Sam was now three months pregnant and definitely showing it, her stomach had gotten bigger and she had to borrow some of Raph’s shirt and pants, which she was currently doing right now as Don was examining the baby. “Well, looks like you two are going to have twins.”

 

Leo sat with Clara, his head resting on her now swollen stomach, feeling the baby kick. “Do you think it’ll be a boy or a girl?”

 

Clara smiled down at him.  
“Either one is fine with me Leo.”

 

Raph was so happy to hear that he hugged her tightly to him.

 

“Either is fine as well, as long as the baby comes out healthy.”

 

Sam smiled, happy that the twins were doing fine and happy that Raph was happy.

 

Clara smiled at him and hugged him.

 

Raph kissed her lips passionately.

 

Leo smiled and kissed her deeply.

 

Sam smiled and kissed back.

 

Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him roughly.

 

Raph sucked and bit her lips wanting entrance.

 

Leo kissed back and rubbed her stomach.

 

She opened her mouth slightly.

 

Clara parted her lips so he could explore her mouth.

 

Raph slid his tongue in and played with hers.

 

Leo snaked his tongue in to explore her mouth.

 

Sam played with his tongue using her’s.

 

Clara moaned sucking on his tongue.

 

Raph french kissed her dancing his tongue along hers.

 

Leo groaned reaching up to grope her breasts.

 

Sam groaned, feeling his tongue slide along her’s.

 

Clara mewled into the kiss french kissing him.

 

Raph grunted rubbing her inner thighs and wrestled with her tongue.

 

Leo groaned and rolled her nipple with his thumb.

 

Sam rolled her hips up, groaning softly.

 

Clara moaned.

 

Raph came out on top then slapped her butt cheeks.

 

He leaned down, sucking and biting her nipple.

 

Sam squeaked in surprise as his hands slapped her butt.

 

Clara whimpered in pleasure.

 

Raph groped her butt cheeks firmly in his hands.

 

Leo smirked, stroking the inside of her thighs.

 

Sam groaned, wanting more.

 

Clara moaned.

 

Raph began to plant hickeys all over her neck.

 

“God Raph, fuck me.” 

 

Leo grinned, pulling his erection out and rubbing it against her clit.

 

Clara mewling blushing.

 

Raph smirked at that and rammed into her thrusting really fast into her.

 

“Do you want it?”

 

Sam yelped in pleasure as he pushed in and thrusted fast.

 

Clara nodded eagerly.

 

Raph grunted as he pushed deeper into her.

 

Leo pushed in.

 

Sam groaned, rolling her hips.

 

Clara moaned in ecstasy.

 

Raph growled gripping her hips grinding against her.

 

Leo grinned and began to thrust.

 

“Oh fuck…” Her fingernails dug into his shoulders.

 

Clara arched her back mewling.

 

Raph reached her g spot hitting it.

 

“I have an idea.” He gently moved her to the doggystyle position and pushed in.

 

Sam dug her nails in deeper and moaned loudly, her hips jerking up.

 

Clara gripped their sheets whimpering.

 

Raph groaned as he pounded her core.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

Her body stilled and shuddered as she came, screaming his name.

 

Clara shook her head no.

 

Raph came at the same time she did and filled her up with his seed.

 

“Good, wanted to make sure you were ok.” He pushed in all the way and began to thrust.

 

Sam let go, panting and sweating. “Damn, every time gets better and better.”

 

Clara nodded in response groaning.

 

Raph smirked.  
“Why thank you baby. I take that as a compliment.”

 

Leo thrusted, reaching down and rubbing her clit as he thrusted.

 

“You're welcome,” Sam said and kissed him.

 

Clara moaned loudly.

 

Raph churred into the kiss kissing her back.

 

Leo grinned, thrusting faster.

 

Sam smiled, her hands cupping his cheeks.

 

Clara mewled softly.

 

Raph deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

Sam broke the kiss to breathe. “They’re kicking a bit harder...I think they know when we kiss, because that’s when they kick the hardest.”

 

Leo groaned and held her close, wrapping his other arm around her waist.

 

Clara then climaxed all around his member.

 

Raph nodded smiling as he put a hand on her stomach and felt them. 

 

Leo gave a couple before climaxing, emptying into her.

 

“There’s daddy..” She felt the twins kick a bit harder. “I think they’re saying hi.”

 

Clara moaned then panted.

 

Raph chuckled and nuzzled and kissed her stomach.

 

Sam smiled as she watched him.

 

Leo turned her around and laid her down, resting one hand on her stomach.

 

Clara looked deeply into his masked eyes.  
“I love you Leo.”

 

Raph rubbed her stomach with his hand.

 

“I love you too, so much Clara.” He said.

 

“I love you Raph.”

 

Clara smiled snuggling against him.

 

“I love you more sweetheart.”

 

Leo smiled and pulled her close. “I feel it kicking…”

 

Sam smiled, placing her hand on top of his.

 

Can we stop rping for the night? Sure good night ok night 

 

Clara nodded happily smiling at him.

 

Raph smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

 

Sam smiled, leaning her head on his chest.

 

Leo smiled as the baby kicked.

 

Clara fell asleep.

 

Raph closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

Hey can we timeskip to where they give birth then end the rp?  
Sure and then did you want do a completely different one? Yeah 

 

A few more months later, Sam was asleep. She jolted awake as she felt a sudden rush of liquid. “Raph! Wake up!” She reached over and jostled his shoulder.

 

Leo was asleep with Clara, until he was jostled awake. “Wha…? What is it…?”

 

“My water broke Leo! I’m going into labor!”

 

Raph woke up with a start.  
“What’s wrong baby?”

 

Leo jolted up. “Now?! Okay, let me go get Donnie! Go to the lab!”

 

“My water broke!”

 

Clara nodded and got up going into the lab.

 

Raph picked her up taking her to Donnie’s lab.

 

Leo turned on the light to Don’s room. “What is it Leo?” “Clara’s water broke! She’s going into labor!” Don awoke, grabbed the supplies he needed and raced to the lab; surprised to see Raph and Sam there. “Wild guess to why you’re here: going into labor?” “Bingo.” Sam told him.

 

Clara just giggled then screamed in pain when she started having contractions.

 

Raph set her down on a table and waited.

 

“Okay, Leo time the contractions!” He handed Leo a stopwatch. “Each contraction gives a rest time of 5-30 minutes before full dilation.” Leo began to time the first one.

 

Sam groaned as she felt the first contraction. She had heard about how painful childbirth was, and now here she was experiencing it.

 

Clara 10 mins later had her second contraction.

 

Raph told her to breathe and told her to push.

 

Sam groaned and screamed as she pushed, squeezing Raph’s hand so hard she swore she may break it.

 

“You’re doing great, Clara. Keep breathing, okay? I’m right here.” He squeezed her hand.

 

Clara moaned in pain and nodded as she pushed and a baby started coming out.

 

Raph squeezed her hand tightly in his and gave her words of encouragement.

 

Sam pushed hard, screaming in pain and groaning until finally: the first twin was delivered.

 

Leo squeezed her hand. “That’s it love, keep pushing! Almost there!”

 

Clara groaned in pain and then the baby came all the way out.

 

Raph cleaned up the first kid and cut the umbilical cord.

 

Leo held the baby while Don cut the cord and cleaned it. “There he is; a healthy baby boy.”

 

Sam on the other hand was busy delivering the second twin.

 

Clara laid her head back against the pillows panting.

 

Raph held her hand again and told her to keep on pushing.

 

Leo smiled and kissed her head, and her their son.

 

Sam finally delivered the last one; a girl and the firstborn a boy.

 

“He’s beautiful Leo.”

 

“They’re so pretty baby!” Raph said to her as Donnie cut their cords as well.

 

Sam smiled, laying against the pillow and panting.

 

“He is, what should we name him?”

 

“His name is Derek.”

 

“What do you wanna name them sweetheart?”

 

“That’s a perfect name.”

 

“I was thinking Vincent for the boy, and Kayla for the girl.”

 

Clara smiled as she held their son in her arms.

 

“Those are wonderful names.”

 

Hours later, both families were fast asleep.

 

The End


End file.
